


Nothing is Written

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga is a BAMF, Thor and the Avengers never happened, and Odin doesn't suck as much as usually, this basically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>"Odin decided it was best to raise Loki and Thor apart. Odin and Frigga are still Mother and Father but as far as the boys know they have no sibling. Thor is still Prince and convinced his parents are extremely busy. Loki knows his parents are noble and entangled at court with the King and Queen, though he has never seen them.</p>
<p>Few know of Loki. Then one day all do. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Written

In the beginning Frigga couldn’t accept it. Why raise the boys apart? A brother would do wonders for Thor. He could learn about responsibility, protection, love, friendship and everything a true brotherhood entailed. And even thought she had only met Loki a few days before, she was sure it would do him good too. He would have a big brother to protect and love him. What  more could she ask?

But no, her husband didn’t want it. Why had he saved Loki, in the first place? He told her it was because he hoped someday they could make peace with Jotunheim through him but she knew there was something else there. It was more likely for Laufey to kill everyone to get his son (or pretend to want his son as an excuse to kill everyone) than for there to be peace.

Frigga was confused at her husband’s actions until she finally put her eyes on Loki. Until holding him, she had been trying to tell Odin that this was not the right choice. But holding that little baby with green eyes filled with wonder looking up at her, she knew she would never give him back. The love she felt could only be compared at the love she had felt the moment she had first put her sight on Thor.

Loki might not be hers biologically, but in all the ways that mattered, he was.

In the end, she accepted Odin’s proposal. No one had met the baby yet, so it would be easy. They would arrange for maids of their highest trust to care for him while they were away and whenever they could, they would go to him.

For the first few years it went as well as expected. Thor wasn’t exactly happy at having his parents away for so long, but he understood they were busy ruling a world. Loki thought his parents were in Asgard’s council, so like Thor he understood having busy parents.

At it wasn’t like they didn’t see each son every day. In the beginning, Frigga had thought once every two days would be enough. But forty-eight hours without her younger son was too much. Watching Thor grow, speaking his first words and walking his first steps, had been moments she treasured more than anything. She wouldn’t allow for a small thing like living in another house stopping her from having the same happiness with Loki.

So, time went on. Thor grew up to be a talented warrior but with no patience and too much rashness. In times where he talked of going to war without thought she remembered thinking a brother would have done him good.

Loki, she felt, would have been happier with a brother as well. He didn’t have many friends. He talked with the maids children, but there was no real friendship, not like she saw Thor having with the already famous warriors three and Sif.

Would Loki have been their friend if he had grown up in the palace? It was one of the many questions that plagued her when she least expected.

He still didn’t know the truth about his heritage and over the years she had stopped bothering Odin as much about it. It wasn’t that she wanted to hide it, she was just afraid that if he knew, he would leave. Possibly hate her. Valhala, she wouldn’t survive that.

Loki and Thor were as different as day and night. Loki was a fine warrior, but he thought before he attacked and usually he won his battles not because of strength, but because he was capable of transforming his opponent most precious weapon into his own falling. He was also a magician, one of the best. One day, he would have no equivalent.

Centuries went by. Odin started teaching Thor about ruling a world, and in the darkest places of her mind she wondered if he wasn’t doing a mistake. Thor was great as a general. Everyone looked at him when in battle but in ruling a world… She wondered if Loki wouldn’t be better suited.

Frigga never told Odin about her musings, but she thought he knew. Maybe he even had the same doubts.

Loki would make a marvellous king, she was sure, but of where? As centuries went past she stopped talking with Odin about telling him the truth, but she knew they both thought about it. After all, exactly what world was he made to rule?

As time went on she began questioning their decision of raising the brothers apart more and more. Thor never left home unless to go for battle or in an expedition to kill a dangerous animal. Loki, on the other end, was almost never home. From the moment he was of age, he decided on traveling Asgard and all the surrounding worlds. She worried of him, especially when he came home full of bruises. Still, he returned and for now that all she could hope for.

One day, more than a thousand years after Loki had first appeared in Odin’s and Frigga’s lives Laufey decided he wanted the Casket.

Thor, like was expected, would accept nothing but a big no and better yet, they should go to his world and teach him his place.

Odin tried to reason with him and all Frigga could see was an empty place besides her king. Loki would do them good. He would have been the bridge between them.

“Odin,” she said in a low voice but it was enough to stop the argument.

Whatever Thor saw on her face told him it would be better to leave, and so he did.

“You know what we have to do. If you say yes it will begin a war, if you say no-“

“It will begin a war.” He smiled, “exactly like dealing with Loki.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, because it was true. Thor, for all his courage, accepted when they told him to do or not to do something. More often than not he didn’t even question their decisions.

Nothing like Loki. Loki went against them every step of the way and in the end, he always got what he wanted. She wondered if that came from their raising or from the blood in his veins.

“We need to tell Loki the truth.”

Odin sighs. “And then what?”

“Then he’ll decide what to do. Laufey can find out about him any day. He needs to hear this from us.”

Odin sighs a second time and she know she has won. Except it doesn’t feel like it.

They tell Loki and contrary to what they expect, he laughs.

“Well, yeah, I already knew that.”

“What?” It’s the first time she has seen her husband so shocked in more than a thousand years but she can’t make fun, since she is just as shocked.

“I went to Jotunheim more than five hundred years ago and found out the truth. It was kind of an accident. I met Lahi, a frost giant, and we were playing and accidently he touched my arm and boom, my skin goes all blue. It’s actually pretty cool. I can control ice.”

He sounds as excited as she used to see him when he was a child and learnt a new spell.

“You’re not mad?” Frigga asks in a small voice.

“Not really. I mean, I’ve met Laufey and he’s a real asshole.”

“Loki!”

“Sorry, sorry, but he is.”

“And you know he is-“

“My father? Oh yeah, we’ve talked about it. He wanted me to help to get the Casket of Winters but I told him no. I mean, maybe when Baldur becomes king. He’s my older brother and he’s really cool. He’ll be a great king. When that happens you should hand him the Casket. He’ll only use it to restore Jotunheim to its former glory.”

Frigga is dumbstruck. From all the things she expected him to say, this had never crossed her mind. Loki knows the truth and is okay with it.

She goes to give him a hug and is happy when he doesn’t hesitate a second to hold her back.

“You know that we love you, don’t you? We never wanted to keep the truth from you, we just didn’t know how to say it.”

“It’s okay,” this time she hears something in his voice that makes her turn her head to look at him. Her younger son is looking anywhere but at his parents.

“Loki, we didn’t raise you in the palace because we thought it was best. Not because we were ashamed, never that. We just didn’t want the palace’s expectations on your shoulders.” She holds his face and brings their foreheads together. “We could never be ashamed of you. You are our younger son and nothing you can do will ever change that. We love you.”

There’re tears in his eyes, but so are on hers, so it’s okay.

“How long do you think, before Baldur becomes king?”

“Oh,” Loki looks like he used to when he was a child and wanted to keep a secret from them. “He was just waiting for me to tell you guys. He wants to make me his heir, since his son is barely a hundred.”

Frigga is shocked but she smiles. “That sounds like a marvellous idea.”

“Yes, now you’ll be heir to two worlds,” Odin says behind them.

“What?” Loki asks and Frigga smiles, because she knows her husband better than anyone and she knows exactly what he’s saying.

“Thor doesn’t have any children and as much as I hate to think about it, as rash as he is, it is not impossible for him to die on battle. Not to mention that he isn’t ready to rule a world; not yet, anyway. He needs someone to help him, and I’m getting too old.”

“I don’t-“

“I’m going to introduce you to the court and to the whole of Asgard and tell them the truth. And then I’m going to make you second in choice for ruling, right after Thor.”

Loki is shocked but after a few seconds he goes to Odin and hugs him. Odin hugs back, closing his eye and Frigga… Frigga is crying because this is all she ever wanted.

In the next few years their lives change so much not even the History books can get it all right. Thor isn’t happy in the beginning, but the curiosity gets the better of him and he spends as much time with Loki as he can.

He gets in the warriors three’s and Sif’s good graces the moment he wins against her in a fight, with his brother cheering behind.

Baldur becomes king and for the first time in centuries, Jotunheim and Asgard are actually at peace.

It won’t last forever, but for now they’re okay and that’s all Frigga ever wanted.

They’re okay.

 


End file.
